Kissing in the Rain Isn't Romance (PrUk)
by ObeytheCupcake
Summary: Gilbert felt something in his core starting to sink but at the same time, he felt something starting to catch a fire at the bottom of it all. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't mind.But little did he know that Arthur was feeling the same. Even though there was some misery to accompany the feelings he was feeling.


He sighed to himself once his eyes had met the window's glass. Gilbert had checked the weather earlier that day and it heard it not once mention the rain. But earlier that week he had heard the local farmers speaking of how the cows were allegedly acting strange and to them that meant rain was on its way. He assumed that these locals were mad, but it's apparent they were more than correct since it was pouring.

Gilbert whipped his head around, seeing the bushy browed individual that he had seen roaming the halls between classes every now and then. They made eye contact maybe once or twice but quickly broke it before it became even more deathly. "Hey," He started, interrupting the other's play with his pen. He made it twirl in between his fingers. "Did you bring your umbrella?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, why? Do you need to use it or something?"

"Well, I was asking if you could walk me home or something. I didn't bring one." He said as he saw the other roll his eyes back over towards his pen to continue letting it slip in between his fingers while he propped his head up on his hand.

"I guess you could. I don't know where you live, though."

"I know." Gilbert said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll show you."

He looked up at the umbrella, seeing that it was a clear, blue plastic that was protecting them from the droplets. Gilbert watched as the dots of water fell onto it and saw them roll down to the sides. Smiling, he let his fingers touch the water; letting it go onto his fingertips.

"Child at heart, huh?" He heard the blonde haired man say. He had learned his name, it being Arthur Kirkland. Gilbert had heard that last name before. And once he asked, Arthur had told him his father was a priest at their local church.

Gilbert chuckled, looking down towards him. "In a way, yes." He replied as he took a hold of the dark blue handle from Arthur; their finger's falling on top of each other's. Arthur looked back up at him, his cheeks a tint of red. "S-Since I'm taller, I thought I'd take it." The other let go, allowing him to hold the plastic and metal umbrella.

There was silence; Arthur letting his green eyes look down at bricks that laid in the sidewalk. Gilbert thought they were strange, actually; they weren't red nor where they a mixture of red and varies colors. They were a plan brown color and arranged in different patterns. From all the countries he's lived in, he's never seen this. "So, you're originally not English?" He asked, breaking his gaze from the sidewalk to look over to him, he nodding his head. "That's what I've heard… So where are you from?"

"Germany. My Dad's work makes us move around a lot. I've lived in Germany for most of my life and then I went to Austria for three years, went to Italy for a few months and then went back to Germany. Now I'm here." He smiled a bit. "It rains a lot here." He looked around the area, a small frown on his lips.

Arthur chuckled. "That's what they all say."

" 'Cause it's true." He replied, smiling. "I've been told to carry an umbrella everywhere I go. Does it really rain that much here?"

"Well, they may be exaggerating a wee bit." Arthur informed while he looked out into the road, hearing a car's tires splash water onto the sidewalk that rested on the opposite side. "But it is often."

"Yeah, I guessed that much." Gilbert sighed while he scratched his white hair. "They saw this is romance weather." He smiled while Arthur chuckled.

"Bullshit." He said, simply.

Gilbert laughed. "Ah, c'mon. Are you normally this sour?" He nudged his shoulder over towards Arthur, he smiling while he playfully rolled his eyes.

"No, well." He started, trying to find the words. "What is so romantic about rain? It's so depressing; it makes the day as gray as ever, and most of the time you're stuck inside. Is that the romantic part? Being stuck inside?"

"What about kissing in the rain?" He asked, looking back down at Arthur who's cheeks looked like apples for a second.

And then, they stopped walking to look down the roads; seeing if there was any cars that were passing. He looked down the side roads, seeing the park. Arthur stepped across the puddle while Gilbert just walked through it; plashing it while he stomped in it. Arthur turned around once he noticed the umbrella wasn't under him. "Well," He said, gilbert catching up to him. "I guess that is somewhat romantic. It's adding something to the day despite it being a sad one. What about you?"

"It is, if you ask me. But I know nothing about Romance since I'm a little stupid." He chuckled, seeing his house was coming up soon. He had told Arthur where it was, so he knew it was coming up as well.

"Aw," He said, pouting his lip out slightly. "Too bad."

"Huh?"

"I was actually liking talking to you." He admitted, making Gilbert smile.

He then swung his arm out, putting it over his shoulder while he laughed, pulling him closer towards him. "H-Hey!" Arthur shouted, feeling Gilbert's grip becoming tighter.

And once they reached the front porch of Gilbert's home, he let go, walking up the steps. Once he reached the front door, he turned around, seeing Arthur's stare piercing through him but in the best way possible. "Thanks, Arthur!" He said, opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, turning around while he started to mope slightly. "Anytime, I guess. Just don't tell anyone else about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to walk anyone else home." He replied, walking towards the sidewalk that was still designed in strange ways.

"I won't let you." He announced. Gilbert said this in a joking way but it wasn't a joke in the slightest. Arthur turned back around, his jaw unlatched slightly. "You're my home-walking buddy." Gilbert smiled widely; his curve of the lip becoming toothy nearly automatically once Arthur had smirked toward him.

Gilbert felt something in his core starting to sink but at the same time, he felt something starting to catch a fire at the bottom of it all. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't mind it all too much.

But little did he know that Arthur was feeling the same. Even though there was some misery to accompany the feelings he was feeling.

And that's when they both knew it was something more.

And when Arthur knew it wouldn't be romantic.

He sighed, pushing open the door as he shut it silently; trying his best not to wake anyone else in the house.

And once the door was shut but not locked, he carefully walked onto the steps; crossing his fingers that his footing was perfect enough for him to not slip and fall. He counted the steps to himself quietly since he realized that seemed to work. 'One, two, three, four, five.' He muttered to himself while he let his foot land onto the pavement that rested at the end of the steps. Stretching his limps while a yawn escaped his parted lips, he began walking the sidewalks that he still disagreed with.

He still hadn't gotten that umbrella; it was raining again and tonight, it was pouring. Gilbert was sure he'd be sick in the next few days, but he was sure that Arthur would bring his light blue umbrella with the clear plastic so he could stare up from it, watching as the nearly toxic droplets could roll off of it like it was a replant.

Gilbert walked with his head low and his hands in his pants pocket while feeling the rain pelt against his pale neck. He wished things were different, but it was what it was and he knew that.

"Gilbert." He heard say somewhat loudly from down the sidewalks. Gilbert lifted his head up, smiling while he sped up his walking, having his arms out widely, and awaiting a warm hug.

He ran towards him and once he reached him, he covered him in a tight hug, nearly knocking Arthur off his feet. He rested his head in the nook of his neck, feeling his warmth radiant off him and enter into his icy skin. "You still haven't gotten that umbrella yet, have you?" Arthur asked, wrapping his free hand around Gilbert's back while he shook his head still in his embrace.

"I keep forgetting since whenever I go to get one, it's always sunny." He turned his head, positioning it down towards the park they'd normally met at but it appears one of them was earlier than usual.

"You'll catch death running around out here without one." Arthur muttered while he drew little circles in the others back with his finger. "Why don't I walk you back home? It's too cold for you to be out like this; look!" He patted on his back, feeling the water from his red jacket squeeze out the water that it had absorbed. "You're soaked!" He continued, but Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully.

"Artie," He pestered; he knew he hated to be called this; he found that out a few months ago when he was smacked for calling him such a thing but he still does it nevertheless. "Calm down; I'll be fine. I do this for you, you know." He insured. He knew his cheeks had gone scarlet; more so when the patterns that were placed on his back has ceased.

And then, Gilbert pulled away from his grip, taking his umbrella and tossed it to the brick. "W-What are you doing!?" Arthur whispered loudly, feeling the water starting to find its way into his blue jacket. "You'll get us both sick now!" He continued, but Gilbert didn't listen.

He then grabbed Arthur's hands, interlocking his fingers with his pale, cold ones. Resting his forehead on the others, he smiled, shutting his eyes softly while the sound of the rain circled them. "It's a nice night, don't you think?" He asked, but Arthur sighed deeply; he feeling his warm breath resting on his upper lip.

And then, Gilbert let go of his hands and wrapped them in Arthur's blonde strains while his other rested on his hip. "What are you doing, idiot?" He chuckled, feeling him tilted his body backward. And before he knew it, he felt his lips planted onto his while the feeling of the rain seemed to polka dot his face with the clear beads.

Arthur let himself become absorbed in the kiss while he allowed his fingers to intertwine themselves behind his neck, pulling him closer into the toxically chilling kiss. Soon, he felt the others tongue started to slither past his lips to crawl into another den, and once he felt it, he pulled away, panting slightly.

"Didn't you say you liked kissing in the rain?" Gilbert smiled, breathlessly while he pulled Arthur back to his feet. But Arthur didn't seem to feel the same way he did a few months ago.

"You know," He started, wiping the water droplets from his face but it was no use since only more would fall into his red, hot cheeks. His hair was damp, but he didn't seem to mind too much. He felt tears well up into his eyes, but what was the use of letting them fall when the never ending rain fell around them? "I've realized that kissing in the rain isn't romantic; it's a reality."

Gilbert smiled weakly, trying to bring some form of smile and glee into the somber night. And then, he felt Arthur's arms wrap themselves around him while he kicked the umbrella into the streets. "But, it's a reality I'd like to live."

And with that, there was another kiss that was traded in the rain.


End file.
